


Pieces

by informalsilence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eating Disorders, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/informalsilence/pseuds/informalsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice had never wanted to meet him. She never wanted his love. She didn't ask for any of this. She wanted to die alone. A gangley boy with green eyes and large hands shouldn't be able to change that. He can't just come and flip the script, as if he was the author the whole time. This was her story and she never remembered this odd character. He wasn't supposed to happen to her. Help isn't what Alice wanted. Harry isn't what Alice wanted.</p><p>But she'll need him to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Love arrives exactly when love is supposed to,   
> And love leaves exactly when love must.   
> When love arrives, say, “Welcome. Make yourself comfortable.”  
> If love leaves, ask her to leave the door open behind her.   
> Stop. And whisper,   
> “Thank you for stopping by.”

The drop of books on the metal table Alice had rested her head on for the period awoke her. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized the class was over. The smell of formaldehyde overtook her as she realized the clash of book to metal was the responsibility of her mate Liam. He knew that Alice often stayed late to finish up her lab reports, so when her phone was going straight to voice mail, and her car was in the parking lot, he knew just where to find her. 

"Why is your phone off," Liam half shouted as he realized that Alice was awake now. "I've been trying to call you for the past 2 hours." He set his backpack on the table and pulled the stool from underneath the metal slab.

She drearily rubbed at her eyes knowing that it had to be at least half past 5 by now. "Sorry, I needed to finish up taking some photos and reading. I figured you had football practice after class." Alice started gathering up the tools she was using to disect the specimen on the table. She walked over to the sink and wash table and began running the cool water to start the cleaning process. "Have you eaten yet?", she looked over her shoulder to see Liam's thumbs busy on his phone. 

"No. I was waiting for you to get home, want to grab something on the way home?", Liam sat his phone down and his eyes made their way to Alice's. 

She turned off the faucet and put away the cleaning tray, "I've already eaten. Micheal got me some nosh before I started." Alice came back to the table and took up her backpack and stuffed her laptop in her bag. 

"Oh. Alright then, erm... I guess I'll just grab something, and meet you back at the flat?" Liam got up and straightened out his jacket. 

"Yeah, for sure. Is anyone coming over tonight?" She questioned Liam, knowing since it was a Thursday night, and neither of them had classes tomorrow, Liam most likely would have a couple of his friends over tonight for a few beers. 

He rubbed the back of his neck as he followed Alice out of the lab area, "I mean, Niall was gonna come over, he wanted to talk to me about this date he's going on in a couple of days. He was going to bring his friend, but I can tell him not to if you dont want him to." 

Alice rolled her eyes knowing that Niall would probably get piss drunk tonight, and Liam would be forced to take care of him tomorrow morning. "No it's fine, I think I'll pick some grocery and make something for you guys for tonight." Liam smiled down at Alice, and they both made their way to their respective cars. 

"Don't take to long, I think Niall and his mate are going to be at ours soon." Liam called at Alice as she walked toward her Honda. She nodded in response and climbed in. 

On her way to the market Alice played a soft lull of Skinny Love by Bon Iver. She hummed the lyrics as the winding road a head of her came to stop as she reached the parking lot. Inside she gathered some chips and dip, a couple of bags of almonds, some beer, and the ingredients to make her famous samosas. Liam's favorite snack when him and his friends watched a football game.

It had been 2 years that Liam and Alice had shared a flat. They had known each other for their entire lives. Growing up in Wolverhampton was not the most glamorous thing, but Alice was elated when she learned that Liam would be joining her at Uni that fall since he had gotten a full ride scholarship. Once they decided to move in together, Liam and Alice felt as though Cloud 9 was their personal paradise. No bickering. Alice would cook, and Liam took care of most of the other chores around the house. It had taken a lot to get Liam to move his lazy ass around the house but Alice had a way of tugging on his heart strings. They knew each others ticks, and pet peeves. Honestly, they fit together it was a bit maddening. And no, they had never dated. Liam had a crush on Alice in primary school, but that quickly faded. Alice had never looked at Liam in a way more than a friendship. It seemed... unnatural. Liam was Alice's brother, this, she was convinced of. It was just a picture perfect friendship that was unprecedented. 

Alice made her way back to her and Liams flat with bags in hand. She was getting to be a bit tired, and found it to be due to the lack of sleep. Her growling stomach stated otherwise. Once she arrived home, she unloaded everything, and didn't recognize any unidentified cars, so Niall and his friend must not have been upstairs. The trek up the stairs was tedious to not drop any of the plastic grocery bags. Liam was waiting for her in the kitchen and grabbed the multitude of bags out of her hand as Alice walked through the door. 

“Thanks Li”, Alice set her wallet on the counter. “I'm making samosas for you and Niall.” She smiled at her friend.

“NO WAY!” Liam's eyes lit up like a 5 year olds. “Thank you Ali, Niall loves 'em!” Liam started to put all the items bought away.

Alice started toward her room before she stopped and turned on her heel, and looked over at Liam, “Whats Niall's friends name?” 

Liam looked over from his task, “Louis I think. He's supposed to be a real laugh. He's a sci major like you, so you two should be able to get a long pretty well.”

Alice came back to the kitchen and rested her elbows on the counter and leaned her chin into her hands. "Sounds nice. How were classes today? I didn't get a chance to ask you earlier."

"Eh. They were alright. Marge is really starting to get to me. She legitimately thinks that I'm interested in her. And it's not that I'm not, it's just-" Liam started rambling.

"You don't like people assuming things. I know, I know. Take her on a date. She likes you Li. She stalked me in the lab today asking if you were okay because you hadn't responded to her text messages.", Alice stood up and leaned against the cabinet door.

Liam placed his hands on the counter and gripped it before letting out a long sigh, "Alright. I'll ask her on Monday." He continued placing the grocery items around the kitchen. 

“Good boy." Alice came up hugging Liam and he returned it, they broke apart and Alice started to walk out, I'm gonna go change, and then I'll come out and make the samosas, can you turn the oven to 175?” Alice talked over her shoulder as she walked into her room.

“Yeah, sure thing.” Liam kept talking as his worked to put away everything. 

Alice entered her room and examined her bed sheets. White. Clean. She smoothed her duvet as she made her way to her closet directly across from her bed. The array of oversized jumpers that hung lazily in her closet sent a wave of warmth through her, Alice only wore the baggiest clothing she could find. She picked out a large maroon colored jumper and black leggings. She had a vest top and another shirt underneath her sweater as well, she found their flat got quite cold in the winter months. She rolled up her sleeves as she looked in the mirror giving herself the once over. The bags under her eyes were almost as dark as her hair that fell to her chest, the soft curls looking dull and flat as usual. She fought on whether or not to put it up. Down. No, up. Up. Down. Up. Up. Yes, definitely down. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a fuzzy pair of socks. The white ones with red and black stripes Liam had gotten for her not too long ago for Christmas. Her feet slid in easily and were captured by the warmth they provided. Alice stood again in the mirror, examining her jumper, she lifted it slightly to poke at her stomach. Its appearance was not anything new to Alice. “Disgusting”, she whispered loud enough that not even a ghost could hear. 

“Alice?” Liam knocked at the door. Alice quickly dropped the jumpers edge and let it fall to hit her knees. 

“Yeah?” She called back. Closing her closet door she sat on her bed, fully aware that Liam had a tendency to barge in sometimes.

“Niall and Louis are on their way, is it okay if they bring someone else? It's one of Louis' mate. Sorry, didn't realize it was going to be this crowded...” Liam trailed off, “Alice?" 

“Erm... yeah, I don't mind. I'll be out in a second okay?” Alice shuddered. More people. More eyes. More judgemental stares and quiet name calling. A lump formed in the back of her throat. A very familiar feeling that had prompted a menagerie of emotions. She stumbled into the bathroom, making her way to the porcelain bowl as she leaned over and let the minimal contents of her stomach empty into the toliet. A couple of grapes and an orange. She reached two fingers to the back of her throat as she stroked the fleshy insides of her throat. More spilled out of her as tears threatened to leave her eyes and race down her cheeks. She took in the multi colored stew that was now in front of her. She felt better. The weight of the food in her stomach was a bit upsetting and now that she was empty she could feel her stomach turning and clenching within her. Yet another feeling she was accustom to. 

She pulled herself together, straightening out her hair and smoothing her jumper, she stood up. The lights in the back of her eyes flashed and she instantly felt light headed. Her hand found the lever to empty the toilet, which she promptly pulled. She took a moment and made her way to the bedroom door. She opened it, and took a deep breath. “Li?” Alice called out. 

“Yeah?" Liam called from the living space. "I'm in here." His familiar voice bringing a comfort to Alice's unstable state.

Alice walked down the hall and into the small room which was lined by a couch and a love seat. A television adorned the adjacent wall and a local news program was playing, most likely because the football game was about to come on. Liam was seated on half of the love seat, as his thumbs were busy working on the screen illuminating his face. "Who ya texting?" Alice came and occupied the other half.

" I think the boys are outside, Niall's truck just pulled up.” Liam lifted the phone slightly. “I'm gonna go let them in. Okay?” Alice sighed lightly. "Orrr... would you rather me stay here considering the fact that you're freezing?" Alice could hear the smile in Liam's voice.

Alice shook her head, "No it's fine, I'm about to go start cooking anyways. Go get them", Liam stood up and leaned down placing a small kiss on Alice's forehead before making his way out of the flat and out to Niall's truck downstairs. 

Alice walked over to the window and stared down at her guests. There was Niall, a big Irish ball of blonde and blue eyes. He was adorable, and tried hitting on Alice a couple of years ago. She respectivley declined. They were good friends now, and Liam loved that Alice could have fun with the both of them. Alice considered this home hers and Liams, as much as it was Nialls. He's stayed here on multiple occasions and knows how to cook, so Alice liked to keep him around.

Liam then made his way over to a shorter fellow. He had light brown swooped fringe, he wore a black blazer and tight blue jeans. He looked nice. Alice had seen him around a bit before and had never talked to him. She was sure he had to be a year or two ahead of her.He made Liam laugh, so that was a good thing. 

Liam made his way over to the last boy, who was tall. As tall, if not taller than Liam. His legs. Like long spindley, but beautiful spiders legs. Being able to out stretch any others legs. Memorizing, quite honestly. His clothes. A half buttoned white button up, and tight... tight black jeans. A pair of boots placed on his feet. He dressed similar to a lot of indie rockers that Alice had only seen posters of. His hair. Like someone had painted each individual strand onto his scalp. Alice was taken back. She only known a hand ful of men to be able to actually make Alice's eyes widen as if she as seeing an angel.

If he was this good looking, he must have a shit personality. 

Liam motioned upstairs and they all made their way to the staircase. Alice rushed to the kitchen to make it seem like she was busy. Turning on the sink to get water ready to start boiling the meat. She heard the click of the door open, and looked over. Liam came in first. Niall following, with the shorter boy. 

And finally, the tall gangley one. 

Liam locked the door, and came into the kitchen. “Alice! Say hello to our guests! This is Louis.” Liam gestured to the shorter one.

“Nice to meet you!”, Louis, as it seems, leaned over and gave Alice a hug. They were just about the same height, which made things a tad less awkward. 

“Nice to meet you too!” Alice retracted from the hug, where Louis had placed his arms around Alice's mid section. “I'm Alice.” 

“Oh I know! Mrs. Rabinowitz talks about you all the time!”, Louis responded. Mrs. R was the head of the science major department. Her and Alice had worked together since Alice was a year one. She was a bit of a personal project for Mrs. R. 

“Oh that's a bit embarrassing...” Alice stated staring down at her feet. 

“Don't be embarrassed! She talks of you very highly. I'd love to talk to you about your work later!” Louis was enthusiastic toward Alice, which was a bit new for her. New...

“Okay sounds good. I'm up for that.” Alice stated back at Louis.

A breath hitched in her throat.

Suddenly the tall boy locked eyes with Alice. Green. Like emeralds, they seemed to dance even when illuminated only by cheap florescent lighting. His smile. Like someone was playing a grand piano in the background as it turned upwards and became a grin. He walked forward and extended his arm. His hand. Massive, a bit overwhelming, and very warm to the touch when Alice reached out to grab it. 

“Hi there.”, the boy smiled down at her and the smell of his cologne over took Alice.

“Hey.” Alice smiled politely back, and expected to shake the boys hand, instead he lifted her hand to his mouth and he placed a delicate kiss atop it. His lips. So pink and full. Drawing a bit of jealously from Alice, knowing that a lucky someone got to kiss those masterpieces every day. 

“Harry.”

“Alice.”


End file.
